


Buck, your bisexual is showing.

by Mkayswritings



Series: Drabble List #2 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: 18. “That was kind of hot.”Buck being a very obvious bisexual.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Drabble List #2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 278





	Buck, your bisexual is showing.

It had been Buck’s secret about his sexuality, he hadn’t come out to anyone yet because of the hesitation that was getting in the way. He was afraid of what the rest of the team and his sister would think despite the acceptance that was already there because of Hen. Buck just couldn’t bring himself to tell the team, he was worried what they were going to think since it wasn’t the first time that he had dealt with unfriendly words because of his sexuality. Words that started with his father who made it pretty clear on how he thought about him being bisexual, it was the reason on why he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. There was always tension whenever Buck had to deal with his parents, he figured that distancing himself was the best thing to do when it came to them. It was the only way that he could keep himself from getting hurt by the words and disappointment that would be thrown his way.    
  
There were mixed feelings when Eddie first arrived at the firehouse while he couldn’t help, but be jealous and thinking how good he looked at the same time. This had to be one of the times that his bisexuality was shooting himself right in the foot, he couldn’t help, but mentally groan. Buck silently agreed with the words from Hen and Chimney despite refusing to say anything, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the team. The last thing that they needed was a chance to tease him even more being that he was the youngest on the team. It seemed that it was going to be difficult for them to get along because of the tension that was between the two. Tension that Bobby was trying to figure out how to handle between them as the warning had been given about them getting along. A warning that he wasn’t afraid to give. Things did change after the incident involving the live round that was stuck inside the man’s leg, a man’s life who they were able to save without blowing themselves up. The two became good friends and Bobby didn’t have to worry about them being at each other’s throat on a daily basis which was a relief on their captain’s part. 

Buck and Eddie ended up becoming pretty close over time while he was always willing to help out with Christopher whenever needed. He enjoyed being around the kid who was always happy to see Buck when he stopped by the house or if the three of them were having a random outing around the town. Their random outings around the town was one of the few things that Buck always looked forward to while he was unable to avoid the feelings that were starting to build for Eddie. Feelings that he didn’t know how to bring as the hesitation about coming out always caused the truth to stop right in its tracks. There have been so many times that Buck wanted to tell him, tell anyone who would be willing to listen, but he couldn’t bring himself to. That fear still loomed over his head whenever Buck thought about telling about that he was bisexual. 

That was until the event that happened while at work as Buck’s slip of the tongue might have accidentally revealed the feelings that he had to Eddie. Feelings that he was determined to keep hidden until he felt that he was ready to tell anyone or Eddie himself on how he actually felt. If his nervous didn’t ruin the chance for anything to happen. 

Eddie had no choice, but to do a risky maneuver that could have easily gone wrong if he didn’t keep in footing in the right place. One that probably would have ended up in serious injury depending on how Eddie landed, a maneuver that most likely would cause a lecture from Bobby later. Depending on how things were going to work out with the fire that they were fighting at the moment, one that they were trying to get under control. The scene was complete chaos though while people were panicking from the streets as keeping the crowd calm wasn’t going to be that easy. It never was though when it came to scared people. 

The maneuver as Buck could describe it was like a superhero move or something, Eddie had to crawl up into the roof by using the side of the house with the rope that he had resting against his shoulder. Something that Buck had never seen before knowing that if he tried it that Bobby most likely would of lectured him, unknown if Eddie would be facing one once they got back to the firehouse. He carried the rope over to the window though after making sure that it was secure before scaling down the side of the house. Eddie was able to swing inside breaking the window with his feet disappearing inside while Buck couldn’t help feeling concerned and impressed at the same time. That was what caused the words to accidentally slip out of his mouth before his face turned red knowing that he had been heard by a few of the teammates who were standing nearby

“Okay, that was kind of hot.” 

Buck could feel a few pairs of eyes resting on him while they were waiting to hear word from Eddie and working on fighting the fire at the same time. They were struggling though while there was a chance more help was going to be needed to help deal with this fire depending on how out of control it was going to get. Face burning red still, Buck bit his lip wanting to just hide and forget what he had said while mentally cursing himself. He knew that he wasn’t going to live this down anytime soon as once they would arrive back at the station that the teasing was going to begin. Teasing that Buck wanted nothing more to avoid. Thank god, Chimney wasn’t here since he knew that the man would be more than willing to tell his sister. 

Buck was about to open his mouth to try and recorrect what he had said before Hen snorted with a knowing smile 

“Buck, sweetie, your bisexual is showing.” 

Yep... he was never going to live this down. Hopefully, he can go find a rock to hide under and not come out for awhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans, I hope you enjoy this next prompt that was requested by imsogayandidontevenlikeboys on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this one and Buck obviously failing to hide his feelings, anyways looking forward to the kudos and comments! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
